Ramalan Bintang
by Ryn-s
Summary: Tuhan yang menentukan takdir. Seharusnya kau percaya dengan takdir Tuhan. Bukan dengan sebuah ramalan. COMPLETE! RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

.. Ramalan Bintang..

Chapter 1

.

by: me

.

**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU. Maybe, OOC, typo (s).**

**And many more~**

**.  
Don't like? Don't Read.. ~**

**And, Happy RnR ^^**

.. -_- ..

.

.

.

:: _Capricorn 22 Desember – 20 Januari_

_ ._

_Kebanyakan watak Capricorn adalah pribadi yang murah senyum, tidak mudah cemburu dan bisa diandalkan._

_._

_._

Rukia berlari sambil membawa benda yang diketahui adalah sebuah majalah keluaran terbaru Snowy Magazine minggu ini. Dan, seperti biasa Rukia selalu semangat membaca ramalan zodiak di sana. Sekarang sudah pukul 06.45 pagi, seharusnya Rukia berangkat sekolah bersama Hitsugaya, tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Namun, kerena Rukia harus menunggu langganan koran keluarga sekaligus majalahnya, Hitsugaya memilih meninggalkan Rukia. Hasilnya, Rukia hampir telat tiba di sekolah, hampir.

"Tidak mudah cemburu? Tentu saja, kau itu belum memiliki pacar, Kuchiki." Ujar Hitsugaya acuh. Hitsugaya sudah terbiasa atas euphoria Rukia yang terlalu meledak-ledak saat mendapat majalah baru. Tidak hanya itu, saat membuka situs horoscope pun juga pasti seperti itu. Entah sejak kapan, cewek yang duduk di sebelahnya ini menjadikan ramalan zodiak sebagai panutan hidupnya.

"Tapi, itu benar 'kan, Toushiro! Aku memang tidak mudah cemburu, bukan hanya dengan pacar! Nee-san yang dibelikan mobil baru pun aku tidak cemburu." Hitsugaya hanya menghela napas saja saat mendengar itu, bagaimana mungkin Rukia cemburu kalau dirinya juga di belikan motor baru oleh otousan-nya. Dasar. "Murah senyum dan bisa diandalkan. Aku banget!" lanjutnya sambil memeluk majalahnya yang sudah lecek diremas-remas oleh Rukia dari tadi.

Hitsugaya memang tidak menyalahkan tulisan di majalah itu, Rukia murah senyum. Sampai-sampai anak kecil perempuan yang waktu itu memperhatikan dia loncat-loncat di jalan karena baru saja mendapat malajah baru, Rukia sapa dengan senyum yang manis banget. "Hallo." Katanya waktu itu.

"Ya ampun Onee-san, biasa aja kali. Aku juga punya nih!" tak disangka dengan juteknya anak kecil itu menyodorkan majalah barunya juga, Kids Magazine. Tapi, Rukia tetap tersenyum. Senyum kecut. Hitsugaya yang ada di sampingnya hanya bisa menahan tawa agar tidak meledak.

Rukia bisa diandalkan. Hitsugaya juga tidak menyalahkan atas itu. Dan, tidak juga membenarkan. Pernah sekali, waktu itu Hitsugaya tidak masuk sekolah karena Bibi-nya meninggal dunia. Esoknya saat Hitsugaya masuk sekolah kembali, ternyata ada tugas matematika yang harus dikumpulkan. Hitsugaya panik, karena dirinya tidak mengetahui hal itu. Dengan baik hati Rukia menyodorkan buku tugasnya.

"Ini sudah dikerjain, salin saja. Aku tidak mau kamu kena hukum Unohana-sensei." Tanpa pikir panjang karena waktu masuk tinggal sepuluh menit lagi, Hitsugaya menyalin pekerjaan Rukia. Unohana-sensei itu kejam sekali, kalau anak didiknya lalai dalam tugas yang diberikannya. Dipastikan anak itu akan bebas dalam pelajarannya selama satu bulan.

Dengan menyalin pekerjaan Rukia, dipastikan Hitsugaya akan aman. Namun, yang tidak Hitsugaya sadari dari Rukia adalah cewek itu musuhnya matematika. Dan bisa kita lihat nilai yang didapat mereka berdua. Dengan tinta merah tertulis, 6,78. Sedangkan nilai minimal adalah 7,89. Ditambah lagi dengan tulisan seperti dokter kualitas tinggi pada buku mereka.

.

"_Giat-giat lah belajar agar kian pintar. Kerjakan soal halaman 60-65 sebagai revisi!"_

.

Hitsugaya pikir, lain kali sepertinya bebas dalam mata pelajaran Unohana-sensei adalah pilihan yang lebih baik dari pada mengerjakan enam lembar soal matematika.

.

"Kuchiki." Rukia tahu kalau Hitsugaya sudah memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu pasti dirinya akan diceramahi lagi. Biasanya Hitsugaya akan bicara. "_Itu bisa-bisanya penerbit majalah saja agar orang-orang sepertimu tetap menjadi langganannya._" Tapi, meski begitu tetap saja Rukia selalu meng-update info terbaru ramalan zodiaknya pada Hitsugaya. "Kau itu seharusnya percaya dengan ramalan Tuhan! Bukan zodiak." Lanjut Hitsugaya.

Rukia mengeryit. "Memang Tuhan bisa meramal?" bukan jawaban yang didapatnya. Tapi, jitakan keras dari Hitsuagya yang meluncur bebas di kepalannya. "Sakit!" jerit Rukia sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Bodoh!" ucap Hitsugaya. "Tuhan itu bukan meramal lagi tahu! Melainkan diri-Nya yang menentukan takdir. Seharusnya kau percaya dengan takdir Tuhan. Bukan majalah murahan seperti itu." Ucap Hitsugaya terus berlalu meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin. Saat ini memang sedang waktu istirahat.

Rukia melongo mendengar itu dengan tangan yang masih mengusap kepalahnya, masih sakit. Jitakan Hitsugaya keras sekali. "Hei! Tadi memang siapa yang bilang ramalan Tuhan?!" jerit Rukia jengkel, sambil menyusul Hitsugaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:: _Capricorn 22 Desember – 20 Januari_

_._

_Dark Orchid, Indigo, dan Steel Blue adalah warna keberuntungan Capricorn. Warna yang tegas dapat menambah kesan pada pribadi anda yang pintar. Anda bahkan dapat menggunakan aksesori Fuchsia atau Dodger Blue pada dress anda._

_._

_._

Tentu saja karena ramalan pula hari ini saat belajar bersama di rumah Hitsugaya. Rukia dengan hebohnya memakai dress warna ungu dan beberapa aksesori lainnya juga berwarna ungu atau merah mudah.

"Ini warna Fuchsia, Toushiro! Bukan merah mudah." Protes Rukia atas aksesori dressnya. Hitsugaya tidak peduli akan hal itu. "Katanya, dengan warna ini aku bisa mempertegas kalau aku itu pintar." Rukia senang begitu tahu kalau dirinya ini memang pintar. Lupakan masalah matematika dengan Hitsugaya waktu itu.

Hitsugaya mencibir. "Kata siapa? Majalah murahan itu?" Rukia kesal, langsung dirinya melempar Hitsugaya dengan buku cetak Bahasa Jepang.

Bukannya memulai belajar bersama, Rukia malah sibuk mematut diri di depan cermin besar yang ada di ruang tengah rumah Hitsugaya. "Pas banget ya, Toushiro. Aku 'kan juga suka warna ungu dan sejenisnya. Nggak tahunya ini warna keberuntungan aku." Oceh Rukia sambil berpose ria.

Hitsugaya iseng, kemudian dia bertanya. "Kalau minggu depan warna keberuntungan kamu itu kuning, bagaimana?" Hitsugaya tahu, Rukia tidak suka warna kuning. Apa saja yang kuning, Rukia tidak suka. Pisang misalnya. Bahkan emas yang konsenterasi warnanya jauh dari kata kuning, Rukia tidak suka. Katanya sama saja ada kuning-kuningnya gitu. Dia lebih suka perak.

"Eh?" Rukia berhenti berpose, berdiri mematung. Memikirkan dengan keras pentanyaan Hitsugaya tadi. Benar, kalau kuning bagaimana? Rukia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dirinya memakai benda-benda warna kuning di tubuhnya. "NGGAK!" Hitsugaya terlonjak mendengar teriakan Rukia yang histeris. Beruntung rumah Hitsugaya sedang sepi penghuni.

"Ada apa sih? Teriak tiba-tiba." Ucap HItsugaya yang sebenarnya sedang berusaha menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak mau pakai kuning-kuning." Rukia bergidik ngeri, dia langsung menghampiri Hitsugaya yang dari tadi duduk manis di hadapan meja belajar.

"Kenapa? Warna kuning itu 'kan mengungkapkan intelektual, Kuchiki. Bahkan orang yang memiliki aura kuning suka menyenangkan hati orang lain." Rukia mengerjapkan mata seakan tak percaya dengan ucapan Hitsugaya tadi. Hitsugya mengeryit. "Jadi suka dengan warna kuning?" tanyanya. Rukia gampang sekali terpengaruhnya, kadang Hitsugaya jadi sering berpikiran jahat untuk mengelabui Rukia. Tapi, tetap tidak tega.

"Bukan." Rukia menggeleng. "Tetap tidak suka. Tapi, aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kamu baca ramalan juga!" Ucap Rukia nyaris menjerit. "Itu tadi ramalan 'kan? Dari majalah mana? Atau dari internet ya, Toushiro?"

"Hah?" Hitsugaya melongo. "Itu pelajaran psikologi, Kuchiki! Bukan ramalan!" kali ini Hitsugaya yang jengkel setengah mati. Akibatnya, jadwal belajar mereka tertunda lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:: _Capricorn 22 Desember – 20 Januari_

_._

_Hati-hatilah sesuatu yang baik tidaklah sebaik-baiknya. Jangan cepat mengambil sebuah keputusan mutlak__._

_._

_._

Hitsugaya menutup telinganya yang nyaris tidak bisa mendengar akibat teriakan Rukia tadi. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di daerah free hotspot sekolah, taman belakang. Rukia menjerit karena baru saja membaca ramalan zodiak minggu ini dari salah satu situs horoscope. Dia bingung.

"Maksudnya apa?!" jeritnya, Hitsugaya membaca ramalan itu.

"Kamu ada sebuah perjanjian gitu nggak?" tanya Hitsugya. Sementara Rukia berfikir, Hitsugya sadar. Dengan mengajukan pertanyaan itu sepertinya Hitsugaya jadi mulai mendukung kebiasaan Rukia. Hitsugaya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalannya, ikut bingung juga.

Tiba-tiba Rukia terlonjak bangun dari duduknya, lagi-lagi Hitsugaya dibuat kaget olehnya. Lama-lama bersama Rukia, Hitsugaya bisa jantungan. Anak itu selalu saja histeris. "ADA!" jeritnya. "Ada, Toushiro! Online shop. Aku pesan cloth handbags warna magenta. Dan, janjinya akan diantar besok lusa ke rumahku. Sebelumnya aku harus transfer uang dulu ke rekeningnya."

Hitsugaya mengangguk-angguk saja mendengarkan, dirinya sedang serius menonton anime favoritenya dari laptop. "Terus?" respon Hitsugaya.

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir. "Hubungannya dengan ramalan apa ya?" Gumam Rukia. "Atau jangan-jangan cloth handbags yang aku pilih jelek. Kualitas murah. Itu maksud dari _Hati-hatilah sesuatu yang baik tidaklah sebaik-baiknya, _kali ya, Toushiro?"

"Bisa jadi." Jawab Hitsugaya masih dengan pandangan terpaku pada layar laptop. Sedangkan Rukia ngomel-ngomel sendiri. Bukan karena diacuhkan. Tapi, gara-gara presepsi online shop-nya itu.

"Kelihatanya saja bagus banget! Kalau ternyata murahan, rugi aku! Aku 'kan sudah transfer uangnya!" ocehnya sambil cemberut.

"Jangan takut tertipu, Kuchiki. Dunia sudah berada di atas tipuan." Sahut Hitsugaya yang sudah malas melanjutkan tontonannya. Rukia mengeryit tidak mengerti. "Ditipu itu sudah biasa, salah satu warna dari pada kehidupan." ucap Hitsugaya sok bijak.

Rukia menyikutnya, jengkel. "Yee! Kamu enak hanya omong saja. 3.000 yen itu lumayan tahu!" jeritnya.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Hitsugaya ditelfon Rukia yang kedengarannya sedang menangis sesenggukan. Langsung saja Hitsugaya menyambangi rumah Rukia. Biasanya kalau Rukia menangis, pasti habis kena marah orang tuanya atau bertengkar dengan kakaknya. Tetapi ini aneh, sampai rumah Rukia. Hitsugaya-lah yang ditanya oleh ayah Rukia.

"Kenapa? Pulang sekolah tiba-tiba Rukia menangis dan langsung masuk kamar begitu menerima telfon. Saya pikir yang telfon kamu. Benar?" ditanya seperti itu, Hitsugaya menggeleng. Hitsugaya tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan dia kesini untuk menanyakan hal yang sama. Akhirnya Hitsugaya disuruh langsung ke atas saja. Kamar Rukia.

"Aku ditipu, Toushirooo!" adu Rukia dengan hidung merah seperti terserang flu berat. Nah 'kan, benar. Kena tipu online shop.

"Tas-nya kenapa, Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya berusaha kalem. Padahal dari tadi jengkel banget dilemparin tisu bekas hidung Rukia. Kesal boleh saja, tapi bukan Hitsugaya juga sasarannya.

"Nggak ada tas! Uang aku tiga ribu yen dibawa kabur!" jerit Rukia. Ya ampun baru juga tiga ribu yen, belum tiga ratus juta yen. Udah se-heboh ini. Tadinya Hitsugaya mau bilang ikhlasin, Kuchiki. Tapi, dipikir-pikir untuk anak sekolah tiga ribu yen itu banyak. Buat beli komik itu bisa berapa puluh ya? Akhirnya Hitsugaya hanya diam saja. "Ku pikir, orang yang jual baik. Ternyata ini yang di maksud _Hati-hatilah sesuatu yang baik tidaklah sebaik-baiknya._"

Hitsugaya di sampingnya melongo. "Ya ampun, Kuchiki. Masih bahas ramalan?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Rukia tidak peduli kata Hitsugaya. "Aku tidak mau lagi belanja online!" tekadnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:: _Capricorn 22 Desember – 20 Januari_

_._

_Kesehatan: Biasakan untuk makan di rumah dan jika terpaksa maka carilah makanan yang mengindahkan faktor kebersihan._

_._

_._

Tumben sekali Rukia yang Hitsugaya ajak ke kantin menolak. Biasanya selalu semangat saat istirahat dan dapat membeli berbagai macam jajanan. Tapi sekarang, Rukia memilih diam di kelas membaca majalah barunya. Hitsugaya tidak begitu peduli. Hitsugaya pikir Rukia bawa bekal dari rumah. Jadi, Hitsugaya ke kantin sendiri. Perutnya sudah sangat bawel.

"Kamu belum makan, Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya usai dari kantin, di tangannya ada satu kaleng kopi kemasan. Ini untuk jaga-jaga agar tidak mengantuk saat pelajaran sejarah selanjutnya.

Rukia menggeleng dengan lesu, sebenarnya dirinya juga sangat lapar. Hitsugaya jadi sedikit khawatir. "Aku tidak boleh makan sembarangan, Toushiro." Ucapnya.

"Apa? Biasanya juga kamu santai makan makanan apapun di kantin." Hitsugaya curiga. "Kamu lagi ada masalah di pencernaan ya, Kuchiki?" tanyanya.

"Bukan." Rukia membuka majalahnya lalu memperlihatkan ramalan zodiaknya minggu ini pada Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya membacanya, kemudian berdecak. "Ya ampun, Kuchiki! Kalau kamu memang percaya untuk tidak makan sembarangan. Kamu seharusnya bawa bekal dari rumah!" omel HItsugaya, padahal menurut Hitsugaya. Makanan kantin juga bersih banget, dari pada makanan kaki lima pinggir jalan itulah yang seharusnya dihindari. "Kalau kamu tidak makan, bukannya tambah sehat. Tapi, akan tambah sakit tahu!"

Rukia yang sedikit pucat mengeluarkan air muka seperti ingin menangis, Hitsugaya jadi salah tingkah. Apakah ucapnnya tadi terlalu kasar? Tapi itu karena Hitsugaya sudah kualahan dengan Rukia. Sebentar lagi sudah bel masuk, kalau Rukia menangis bisa repot. "Aku lapaaar, Toushiroo!" jerit Rukia akhirnya.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. "Salahmu sendiri!" tukasnya. Karena tidak ingin melihat Rukia pingsan terkapar di kelas akibat kelaparan yang pasti akan membuat heboh seisi kelas. Mau tidak mau, Hitsugaya kembali ke kantin untuk membeli roti. Yang menjengkelkannya lagi, kerena Hitsugaya kelupaan untuk beli air mineral. Jadilah kopi kaleng miliknya ditandas habis oleh Rukia yang dehidrasi akut.

"Terima kasih, Toushiro-kun! Kau telah menyelamatkan hidupku yang sangat berharga." Ucap Rukia berlebihan. Kalau mau tahu, sebenarnya Hitsugaya muak mendengar itu.

"Makanya, jangan terlalu percaya dengan ramalan!" cibir Hitsugaya yang sudah bete setengah mati. Pasti saat pelajaran sejarah nanti akan terasa seperti dengar dongeng.

Tetapi, meskipun ada kejadian ini. Rukia tetap sama dengan prinsip ramalan zodiaknya. "Aku hanya salah presepsi saja kok. Kamu benar, seharusnya aku tadi bawa bekal." Ucap Rukia dengan polosnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Hitsugaya sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berekspresi seperti apa mendengar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, mungkin setiap awal minggu memang akan tidak seperti biasanya untuk Hitsugaya ataupun Rukia. Karena Rukia akan membawa berita heboh mengenai ramalan zodiaknya seperti biasa. Namun kali ini memang benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya. Saat Hitsugaya menjemput Rukia untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, Rukia terus saja senyum-senyum tanpa sebab. Biasanya kalau awal minggu pasti langsung mulai mengoceh dengan semangat karena dapat ramalan baru.

Hitsugaya tidak peduli, bahkan diam-diam Hitsugaya bersyukur atas sikap Rukia kali ini. Dirinya tidak harus memanfaatkan iPod di dalam ranselnya.

"Toushiro, menurut kamu. Cinta itu apa?" Hitsugaya yang sedang sibuk belajar fisika kerena nanti akan ada ulangan langsung menatap Rukia dengan alis diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Maksud kamu apa, tanya itu?"

Rukia mengerlingkan matanya tak sabar. "Jawab saja, kenapa sih?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya layaknya berfikir. "Cinta?" jarinya dielus-eluskan pada dagunya, seperti itu pertanyaan yang sangat sulit saja. "Cinta itu tidak harus saling memiliki!" jawab Hitsugaya akhirnya.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Rukia terlihat tidak setuju atas jawaban Hitsugaya tadi. "Perempuan itu tidak suka dengan laki-laki yang gampang menyerah lho, Toushiro."

"Bukan begitu." Sangkal Hitsugaya "Kalau salah satu dari pasangannya meninggal dunia, bagaimana?" Ucap Hitsugaya masuk akal.

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. "Kamu, bisa berfikir sampai situ?" tanya Rukia mengeryit.

Hitsugaya mengangguk tegas. "Iya. Memang kenapa?" Rukia menggeleng, tidak berniat bertanya lebih lanjut. "Kalau kamu sendiri, Kuchiki. Cinta itu apa?"

Lama, Rukia menjawab itu. Rukia sendiri sangat tidak setuju oleh jawaban Hitsugaya tadi yang terkesan polos banget. "Cinta itu patut diperjuangkan!" seru Rukia tiba-tiba. Seperti tersungut api, dirinya jadi semangat mengoceh. "Kalau kamu memang benar-benar cinta pada pasanganmu, halangan seperti apapun pasti akan dihadapi. Walaupun dengan perjuangan yang berat pasti akan terlalui. Seharusnya kalau memang jodoh, pasti menyatu. Jangan menyerah!" ujarnya. Hitsugaya hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kalau bukan jodoh?" pertanyaan Hitsugaya membuat Rukia harus berfikir lagi. "Buang-buang waktu saja memperjuangkan cinta yang bukan untuk kita." Lanjut Hitsugaya.

Rukia menghela napas lelah. "Kalau memang jodoh? Tapi kamu malah menyerah dengan prinsip kamu, kalau cinta tidak harus saling memiliki. Bagaimana?" Kali ini Rukia yakin kalau Hitsugaya tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Hitsugaya menatap Rukia lama, Rukia jadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Kamu sedang jatuh cinta ya, Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya curiga.

Rukia melongo kaget. "Bukannya kamu yang sedang jatuh cinta?" Rukia balik bertanya. Hitsugaya jadi terlonjak kaget.

.

.

:: _Capricorn 22 Desember – 20 Januari_

_._

_Asmara : Ada teman dekat yang sudah lama menaruh hati pada Anda._

.

.

.

.. tubikontiyu..

.

.

* * *

Hallo :) bertemu lagi dengan saya..

Aduh, kali ini saya bingung harus bicara apa.. hehe

Maaf dengan penggunaan tulisan yang tidak baku, saya pikir kalau terlalu baku itu akan terlihat kaku. Memang seharusnya saya memperhatikan EYD :)

Oh ya, ini twoshoot! Seperti biasa, saya tidak terlalu pintar membuat jalan cerita yang rumit dan panjang hehe. Lagi pula ini saya potong bukan karena kepanjangan, tetapi agar readers penasaran saja. Hehe. Maaf maaf ^^v

.

Seperti biasa kalau tidak suka klik back saja oke? Terima kasih.

.

Dan dimohon untuk tidak lupa mampir di kotak review saya ya, readers?

Terima kasih telah membaca.

.

_.. salam ryn-s.._


	2. Chapter 2

**:: balasan review dulu disini ya..**

**ichirukilover** : _Terima kasih reviewnya :) iya tuh, Rukianya percaya banget sama ramalan. Sebenarnya itu tidak baik. ^^ ini chapter keduanya, dibaca lagi ya? semoga suka :)_

**_._**

**Keiko Eni Naomi** : _Terma kasih :) ini sudah update, di baca lagi ya? semoga suka :)_

.

**Akari Hikari** : _Gak login, gpp kok Hikari-san :) terima kasih jempol dan reviewnya :D ini sudah update, di baca lagi ya? semoga suka._

.

**Guest** : _Hai, Guest-san hehe, saya gak tahu harus manggil apa ke kamu nih :) hmm, bener gak ya HitsuRuki jatuh cinta? Baca aja deh lanjutanya hehe. Ohya terima kasih telah review, semoga suka ya :)_

.

**Ririii-chan** : _Salam kenal kembali :) terima kasih reviewnya, plus favenya juga ya Ririii-chan. Iya Rukia over banget, jangan dicontoh, gak baik soalnya hehe. Ini sudah lanjut, dibaca lagi ya? semoga suka._

.

**Wintersia** : _Hallo juga, Winter-san :) terima kasih sudah suka dan direview, difollow juga lagi hehe :) ini sudah lanjut, baca lagi ya? dan, semoga suka._

.

**chinguchan :** _Terima kasih telah difollow :)_

.

Dan, untuk semua yang sudah baca chapter 1, Terima kasih :) ini lanjutannya, dibaca lagi ya? semoga suka.

* * *

.. Ramalan Bintang..

Chapter 2

.

by: me

.

**Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU. Maybe, OOC, typo (s).**

**And many more~**

**.  
Don't like? Don't Read.. ~**

**And, Happy RnR ^^**

.. -_- ..

.

.

.

Hitsugaya terlihat malu-malu di hadapan Rukia sekarang. Jujur saja dirinya memang sedang jatuh cinta. Mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah menyukai seseorang. Sudah cukup lama. Bahkan Hitsugaya sering sekali memperhatikan wanita itu.

"Kamu tahu dari mana?" tanya Hitsugaya mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, namun tetap saja dirinya jadi terlihat gugup saat ini.

Rukia menjerit senang. "Waah! Artinya benar kalau kamu sedang jatuh cinta?!" tanyannya antusias, Hitsugaya kelihatannya cukup malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jadi, dirinya memilih diam. Rukia senang bukan main, ramalan zodiaknya minggu ini tepat. Hitsugaya suka padanya! Setidaknya begitu, memang siapa lagi teman dekat Rukia saat ini kalau bukan Hitsugaya.

"Jadi, Kuchiki. Menurutmu kalau aku suka padanya, aku harus memperjuangkan rasa itu?" tanya Hitsugaya akhirnya yang sedikit lebih terbuka.

Tentu saja saat mendengar itu Rukia mengangguk semangat. "Harus! Aku sudah bilang kalau perempuan itu tidak suka dengan laki-laki yang muda menyerah." Sebenarnya Rukia berusaha memancing Hitsugaya agar cepat menyatakan cinta padanya. Jujur saja, Rukia tidak akan menolak Hitsugaya. "Aku yakin, wanita itu tidak akan menolakmu. Kamu itu baik sekali, Toushiro." Lanjut Rukia.

Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terima kasih, Kuchiki."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:: _Capricorn 22 Desember – 20 Januari_

_._

_Asmara : Ada teman dekat yang sudah lama menaruh hati pada Anda._

.

.

Sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Rukia, tidak henti-hentinya menatap tulisan di majalah barunya. Dirinya tidak menyangka, ramalannya minggu ini akan seperti itu. Rukia sempat berfikir, apakah dirinya juga suka pada Hitsugaya. Sejak pertama kali mengetahui hal ini Rukia terus terang nyaris berteriak tidak percaya. Kalau saja dia tidak sadar sedang berada di dalam rumah sudah pasti dia akan melakukan hal itu.

"Serius, Rangiku! Ramalan zodiaku minggu ini memang begitu." Ujar Rukia pada telefonnya. Kini dirinya sedang sibuk telefonan dengan sepupunya.

"Bagus _dong_? Ternyata masih ada juga yang suka denganmu." Balas Rangiku dari seberang.

Rukia cemberut mendengarnya. "Maksud kamu, selama ini aku tidak laku, begitu?" tanyanya jengkel.

Rangiku yang berada di seberang telefon terkikik geli mendengar itu. "Kamu presepsikan sendiri saja ya." Tukasnya.

Rukia tidak memperdulikan ucapan Rangiku lagi, dirinya sekarang kembali teringat dengan sikap malu-malu Hitsugaya tadi pagi. "Sebentar lagi aku punya pacar _dong_, Rangiku." Pamernya.

"Baru calon lho, Rukia." Ujar Rangiku memperingatkan.

Rukia acuh. "Biarin, calon juga! Dari pada kamu, jangankan pacar. Calon pun belum ada." Balas Rukia mengejek.

Dengan bijak Rangiku membalas. "Manusia itu sudah ada jodohnya masih-masing. Jadi, tenang saja meski belum punya calon sekalipun. Nanti pasti dapat pasangan hidup kok." Rukia senyum saja, membenarkan. "Rukia suka dengan Toushiro juga?" tanya Rangiku.

Rukia diam, dia bingung harus jawab apa. Sejujurnya, dirinya memang senang sekali begitu mengetahui kalau Hitsugaya suka padanya, meskipun itu baru sebuah presepsi yang dia ambil dari ramalan zodiaknya minggu ini. Bukan senang karena akhirnya mendapat jodoh. Tetapi, memang benar-benar senang. "Aku bingung, Rangiku. Aku senang sekali mengetahui ini. Bukan kerena ramalan zodiakku benar lagi. Tetapi, memang benar-benar senang. Deg-degan gitu." Balasnya.

"Waaah!" teriak Rangiku sambil tertawa, Rukia sampai menjauhkan telepon genggamnya dari telinga. "Artinya kamu juga suka dengan Toushiro, Rukia!" Sekarang Rukia yang terlihat malu-malu mendengar itu. "Aduh, sepupuku sedang terkena virus cinta ternyata." goda Rangiku sambil terus menertawai Rukia.

"Apa yang lucu sih, Rangiku?!" ujar Rukia jengkel. Tidak lama Rangiku berhenti tertawa, meminta maaf. "Kira-kira, kapan ya Toushiro bilang suka sama aku?" ujar Rukia tiba-tiba.

Terus saja Rangiku kembali tertawa lagi, dirinya tidak sanggup untuk menahannya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kamu sudah sesemangat itu, Rukia." Ucap Rangiku.

Rukia tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu. "Rangiku, besok kalau aku bertemu Toushiro. Sikapku harus seperti apa ya?" tanyanya.

Rangiku terdiam, sepertinya berfikir. "Rukia, coba pikir. Sepertinya ramalan zodiakmu minggu ini salah."

Rukia terkejut mendengar itu. "Maksudnya apa?!"

"Yah, seharusnya. Kamu yang sudah menaruh hati sejak lama pada temanmu itu, karena sedari tadi yang ku dengar. Kamu semangat sekali." Ujar Rangiku.

Rukia jadi salah tingkah, benar juga. Pikirnya. "I..itu karena aku terlalu senang saja, Rangiku! Toushiro baik, siapa yang tidak senang kalau mendapat pacar seperti Toushiro?" Rangiku di seberang telefon hanya angguk-angguk saja. Tak lama Rukia teringat atas tugas matematikanya. "Rangiku, aku ada tugas. Sudah dulu ya?" putusnya.

Rangiku tidak percaya begitu saja. "Ada tugas? Atau sudah tidak tahan aku goda terus?" sangkalnya. "Baiklah, kalau memang ada tugas. Sukses dengan Toushiro ya, Rukia!" putus Rangiku akhirnya. Rukia hanya menghela napas berat, dilupakannya sejenak tentang Toushiro dan ramalan zodiaknya minggu ini. Dirinya harus konsenterasi menyelesaikan tugas dahulu, tahu sendiri Unohana-sensei itu seperti apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Rukia tidak sebawel seperti biasanya. Sejak Hitsugaya menjemput sekolah tadi pagi, Rukia hanya diam saja. Kalau ditanya pasti jawabannya hanya anggukan atau gelengan kepala saja. Hitsugaya sebenarnya tidak mau ambil pusing. Tetapi, dirinya jadi risih juga. Sampai waktu istirahat, Hitsugaya seperti berbicara dengan patung saja.

"Kamu sakit tenggorokan, Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya pikir Rukia sedang panas dalam atau batuk-batuk. Tetapi, Rukia lagi-lagi hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Hitsugaya menghela napas lelah.

"Aku mau ke kantin. Kamu mau ikut?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi. Rukia menggeleng lagi.

Hitsugaya jadi sedikit khawatir. "Mau aku belikan makanan?" Tawar Hitsugaya. Rukia menggeleng. Ya sudahlah, Hitsugaya tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Dirinya segera pergi menuju kantin. Dia pikir, ramalan zodiak Rukia kali ini sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Dan, Rukia sudah bawa bekal. "Aku ke kantin dulu." Putus Hitsugaya akhirnya, meninggalkan kelas.

Rukia hanya menatap kepergian Hitsugaya. Dan, dirinya langsung menutup wajahnya setelah Hitsugaya menghilang dari balik pintu. Rukia pikir kini wajahnya sudah merah merona. "Ya Tuhan, aku kenapaaaa?" jeritnya kecil. Rukia gugup. Apalagi saat Hitsugaya begitu perhatian tadi. Memang, sebenarnya Hitsugaya sudah biasa bersikap seperti itu pada Rukia. Namun, hari ini yang Rukia rasakan berbeda. "Ramalan menyebalkaaan!" jeritnya. Dia seperti ini memang akibat ramalan kemarin. Gugup tidak jelas begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat di kantin, Hitsugaya masih memikirkan Rukia. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan gadis itu. Kemarin, Rukia terus-menerus tersenyum. Hitsugaya jadi teringat dengan ramalan zodiak Rukia beberapa minggu lalu kalau ternyata orang Capricorn murah senyum. Tetapi, hari ini Rukia diam tanpa kata. Ditanya sakit tenggorokan, dia hanya menggeleng. Hitsugaya berpikir, hal apa yang dapat membuat cewek itu terdiam.

"Mungkin ramalannya bilang harus berhenti bicara, kali ya?" Gumam Hitsugaya, dia juga baru ingat kalau sampai hari ini Rukia belum cerita apa-apa tentang ramalan zodiaknya minggu ini. "Ya sudahlah." Hitsugaya berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pandangnnya memutar, tak disangka kini matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Menoly. Perempuan yang sepertinya sedang bingung mancari tempat duduk.

Menoly tersenyum, menghampiri Hitsugaya yang duduk sendiri. "Hallo, aku boleh duduk disini?" tanyanya manis. Hitsugaya yang sedikit terkejut, hanya mengangguk kaku. "Terima kasih. Aku, Menoly. Menoly Mallia" Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Hitsugaya sudah tahu. Di sekolah ini siapa yang tidak Hitsugaya kenal. "Hitsugaya Toushiro." Ucapnya, mengangguk sopan.

Menoly memulai acara makannya, sebelumnya tadi sudah menawarkan Hitsugaya sebagai basa-basi. "Aku sering melihatmu bersama seorang perempuan ke kantin." Ucap Menoly disela-sela makannya. "Dia pacar kamu?" Sebenarnya memang kurang sopan bertanya hal seperti itu. Tetapi, dirinya bingung harus membuka obrolan apa. Diperhatikan dari tadi Hitsugaya juga diam saja. Menoly tidak biasa kalau harus diam-diaman sementara di hadapannya ini ada orang.

Hitsugaya sedikit terkejut ditanya seperti ini. Menoly sampai meminta maaf jika sudah ikut campur. Kalau memang tidak ingin, tidak perlu dijawab, katanya. Mendengar itu, Hitsugaya menggeleng. "Bukan." Jawabnya. "Namanya, Rukia Kuchiki. Dia temanku. Cukup dekat karena rumah kami bersebelahan." Menoly mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya.

"Kamu kelas berapa, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Menoly lagi.

"3-2." Jawab Hitsugaya singkat. Menoly mengangguk lagi.

Cukup lama mereka mengobrol, sampai waktu istirahat hampir habis. Sebenarnya lebih banyak Menoly yang bercerita. Menoly bilang kalau dia kurang nyaman dengan kelasnya, karena ada beberapa murid yang terlalu nakal. Menoly bilang kalau sampai sekarang dirinya juga belum memiliki pacar lagi dan sempat memberi beberapa tips jika Hitsugaya ingin menyatakan cinta agar diterima oleh pujaannya. Karena Menoly sempat terkejut begitu mengetahui kalau Hitsugaya belum pernah berpacaran.

Menoly juga bertanya beberapa hal kurang penting pada Hitsugaya, apa warna kesukaannya. Dan, hampir menjerit begitu tahu kalau Hitsugaya suka warna turquoise. "Aku juga suka dengan warna itu!" Ucap Menoly senang. Kalau Hitsugaya pikir-pikir Menoly dan Rukia sebelas-dua belas. Sama-sama suka menjerit.

Hitsugaya tersenyum saja mendengar itu. Dia sudah tahu semuanya. "Aku harus kembali ke kelas, Mallia." Terlihat Menoly seperti tidak rela. "Sebentar lagi 'kan bel masuk kelas. Aku ada pelajaran Unohana-sensei." Lanjut Hitsugaya. Menoly juga tahu tentang Unohana-sensei, sebagai sesama murid sekolah ini. Menoly mengangguk saja, dirinya juga harus kembali ke kelas.

"Baiklah, aku juga sepertinya harus kembali ke kelasku." Putus Menoly, mereka pun bersama-sama meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia gelisah di kelas menunggu Hitsugaya datang. Bukan apa-apa, melainkan ini sudah dekat jam masuk kelas, belum lagi pelajaran Unohana-sensei adalah selanjutnya. Tak lama, dari jendela terlihat Hitsugaya yang sedikit berlari menghampiri kelas.

"Lama sekali dari kantin saja." Serbu Rukia. Hitsugaya yang baru tiba sedikit terkejut.

"Kamu sudah bisa bicara, Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya spontan.

Rukia yang ditanya seperti itu langsung diam lagi. "Toushiro, aku lapar." Ucap Rukia pelan sambil menunduk.

Hitsugaya mengeryitkan dahinya. "Kamu tidak makan lagi ya, Kuchiki?" Rukia hanya menggeleng. "Gara-gara ramalan lagi?" cibir Hitsugaya.

Sontak Rukia mendongak. "Bukan!" sanggahnya.

Hitsugaya befikir sejanak, kalau kembali ke kantin pasti dirinya akan terlambat masuk kelas. Hitsugaya menatap tangannya. "Aku hanya punya snack."

"Kamu tidak membelikan aku makanan?" tanya Rukia polos.

Hitsugaya jadi jengkel lagi. "Tadi kamu bilang tidak mau. Aku ajak ke kantin juga tidak mau. Kalau aku kembali ke kantin sekarang, aku akan terlambat masuk kelas tahu!" diomeli begitu Rukia menurut saja memakan snack yang di bawa Hitsugaya, tanpa minum pula. Rukia takut Hitsugaya marah padanya.

Sebenarnya Rukia tidak makan karena sibuk memikirkan ramalan zodiaknya dan juga tentang perasaannya yang kacau balau. "Iya, Toushiro. Maaf." Ucap Rukia akhirnya.

"Kuchiki, sepertinya yang kamu bilang itu benar." Ucap Hitsugaya tiba-tiba. Rukia yang sedang sibuk menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat karena takut Unohana-sensei datang, menoleh pada Hitsugaya yang ada di sampingnya. "Kalau cinta memang harus diperjuangkan."

Rukia nyaris tersedak dengan snacknya mendengar itu. "Kamu.. serius, Toushiro?" tanyanya sedikit terbatuk. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk saja. Asal tahu saja, mengetahui ini Rukia ingin menjerit senang. Tapi tidak jadi, nanti dirinya betul-betul tersedak. Saat ini tidak ada air.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar tidak henti-hentinya Rukia meremas majalah terbitan minggu lalu. Sesekali sesenggukan karena menangis. Rangiku, sepupunya. Yang kebetulan berkunjung ke rumah Rukia hari ini, hanya memperhatikan saja.

"Sudah banyak yang bilang 'kan, Rukia. Jangan terlalu percaya dengan ramalan." Ucap Rangiku sekali lagi memperingati.

Sambil sesenggukan Rukia mencoba bicara pada Rangiku. "Aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya jadi seperti ini." Rukia kemudian memeluk boneka besar berbentuk kelinci pemberian Hitsugaya saat ulang tahunya. "Cinta itu memang tidak harus saling memiliki." Ucap Rukia menerawang kata-kata Hitsugaya beberapa hari lalu.

Rangiku menghela napas lelah. "Cinta itu bukan tentang saling memiliki atau bahkan saling memperjuangkan apalagi tentang ramalan. Cinta itu tentang melepaskan, Rukia." Ucap Rangiku bijak, Rukia kemudian menangis lagi, dibuangnya malajah lecek dari tangannya. "Seharusnya kalau memang cinta, melepaskan orang yang kita sayang itu akan membuat kita bahagia juga." Rukia tidak setuju, dilihatnya lagi majalah yang kini terbuka tepat pada halaman ramalan.

.

:: _Capricorn 22 Desember – 20 Januari_

_._

_Asmara : Ada teman dekat yang sudah lama menaruh hati pada Anda._

.

"Kamu gampang kalau omong!" Rukia jadi ketus sekali, Rangiku maklum atas sikap Rukia saat ini. Dia ikhlas jadi tong sampahnya Rukia. "Ramalannya bohong ya, Rangiku." Ucap Rukia miris sambil menatatap majalah yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya.

"Masih percaya dengan ramalan, Rukia?" tanya Rangiku sedikit menggoda. Rukia diam saja masih dengan sesenggukannya. "Bukannya kamu senang dengan laki-laki yang memperjuangkan cintanya. Toushiro sudah akan memperjuangkan cintannya lho, Rukia."

"Huaaaa!" spontan Rangiku menutup telinganya, salah dia tanya hal itu pada Rukia tadi. "Jangan diingatkan lagi, Rangikuuu!" jerit Rukia, Rangiku hanya mengangguk-angguk patuh.

.

.

Rukia tidak tahu sejak kapan Hitsugaya menyukai seseorang. Hitsugaya tidak pernah cerita, atau karena Rukia yang terlalu sibuk dengan ramalan zodiaknya membuat Hitsugaya enggan bercerita. Rukia tidak tahu. Rukia pikir Hitsugaya suka padanya. Tentu itu akibat ramalan zodiak juga Rukia dapat berfikir seperti itu.

Dan, benar. Hitsugaya memang sedang menyukai seseorang. Baru saja beberapa hari lalu Hitsugaya menyatakan tentang perasaannya itu pada Rukia, saat di kantin. Namun, jangan kalian pikir Hitsugsya bilang cinta pada Rukia.

"Aku suka padanya, Menoly Mallia." Ucap Hitsugaya saat itu sambil terus menatap Menoly yang menyendiri duduk di kantin. Di meja seberang mereka.

"A..apa?" Rukia terbata, jujur saja Rukia sangat terkejut mendengar itu. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit banget. Mau menangis, mau kabur dari sana. Tetapi, entah mengapa matanya terus saja memperhatikan Menoly. "Dia cantik" gumam Rukia tak sadar.

Hitsugaya menoleh menatap Rukia, mengangguk. "Ya, dia juga ramah, sopan. Dan, tahu tidak, Kuchiki? Ternyata warna kesukaannya sama dengan warna kesukaanku." Rukia mendengar suara itu rasanya Hitsugaya antusias sekali. "Kemarin, saat kamu tidak ke kantin. Aku sempat duduk bersama dia." Ujar Hitsugaya.

Rukia pikir Hitsugaya suka pada dirinya. Salah. "Jadi, kamu mau berpacaran?" Rukia bodoh, mengapa harus bertanya seperti itu.

"Apa?!" Hitsugaya terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar itu, tak lama dia tersenyum. "Yaah, ku pikir tentang cinta yang harus diperjuangkan itu memang benar. Dan, sepertinya kamu juga salah satu perempuan yang menyukai lelaki seperti itu ya, Kuchiki?" Rukia tidak menjawab.

Menoly Mallia. Hitsugaya memperjuangkan cintanya untuk Menoly bukan dirimu, pikir Rukia saat itu. "Bodoh." Gumam Rukia kecil. Padahal, Rukia sudah menyukai Hitsugaya. Walaupun baru disadarinya akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, bukan salah Hitsugaya kalau Rukia menjadi seperti ini, patah hati. Hitsugaya pun tidak mengetahui kalau Rukia menyukai dirinya.

.

.

"Sesuatu itu tidak selalu dapat diramalkan, Rukia. Semuanya sudah diatur oleh takdir Tuhan. Kamu tidak bisa terpaku pada ramalan!" oceh Rangiku.

"Rangikuuu! Toushiro juga pernah bicara seperti itu!" Jerit Rukia, Rangiku menyesal sudah berbicara hal itu, membuat Rukia tambah menangis kencang saja. Beruntung orang tua Rukia sedang bekerja. "Aku tidak percaya dengan ramalan lagi!" jerit Rukia.

Rangiku terkesikap. "Serius, Rukia?!" jujur saja Rangiku senang Rukia sudah kembali pada jalan yang benar. Inilah yang dimaksud dengan segala sesuatu itu pasti ada manfaatnya, termasuk patah hati.

Rukia mungkin kapok dan kalau dipikir-pikir dengan siapa lagi Rukia harus mengoceh tentang ramalan zodiaknya. Mungkin nanti Hitsugaya akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Menoly. Kemudian Rangiku melirik majalah baru yang masih tergeletak mulus di meja kamar. "Kamu belum membaca ramalan minggu ini, Rukia?"

Dengan ketus Rukia menyahut. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak percaya ramalan lagi. Aku akan berhenti langganan majalah!" Rangiku mengangguk-angguk saja, kasihan penerbit majalah itu kehilangan satu pelanggan. Akhirnya Rangiku iseng membaca sendiri majalah baru minggu ini, membaca ramalan. Mendadak dia tertawa keras banget. Rukia tidak peduli dan meneruskan tangisnya yang tersendat-sendat.

"Wah! Pas banget!" Gumam Rangiku sambil tekikik.

.

.

:: _Capricorn 22 Desember – 20 Januari_

_Asmara : Jangan bersedih jika cinta anda bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tetap semangat, dan carilah kesibukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian anda._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari senin, waktunya ramalan baru. Saat Hitsugaya menjemput Rukia untuk berangkat sekolah kebetulan bersamaan dengan datangnya koran dan majalah langganan keluarga Kuchiki. Memang sepertinya Hitsugaya pagi ini sedang sial. Koran dan majalah yang dilempar Si Loper mengenai kepalanya.

"Kenapa, Toushiro? Elus-elus kepala begitu?" tanya Rukia saat tiba di luar.

Masih meringis, dengan jengkel Hitsugaya bicara. "Itu tadi, Loper kurang ajar. Kena kepalaku nih majalah sama korannya. Lumayan sakit juga!" Rukia kurang peduli. Hanya bilang 'oh' kecil terus langsung berlalu mendahului Hitsugaya.

"Ayo, Toushiro! Nanti telat." Katanya.

Hitsugaya bingung, bukan karena Rukia tidak peduli padanya. "Kamu lupa bawa majalahnya, Kuchiki." Ucap Hitsugaya, tidak salah Hitsugaya berbicara begitu. Sebelum-sebelumnya juga kalau ada majalah baru pasti langsung disambar oleh Rukia. "Tidak mau membaca ramalan minggu ini?"

Rukia menoleh, menatapnya lama. "Aku tidak percaya ramalan." Terus terang mendengar hal itu Hitsugaya terkejut. Sampai-sampai menyuruh Rukia mengulang kalimatnya lagi, Rukia jengkel. "Kenapa sih?! Sepertinya kamu tidak percaya banget aku berhenti percaya ramalan murahan itu? Bukannya kamu dulu sering menyuruh aku begitu?!" Ucap Rukia jutek.

Hitsugaya mengeryit "Kamu kenapa sih, Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya. "Sepertinya ada yang beda dari kamu. Kemarin-kemarin aku perhatikan senyum-senyum terus, lalu diam tidak bicara apa-apa. Sekarang kamu marah-marah. Aku ada salah?"

Rukia menunduk ingin menangis, Hitsugaya tahu itu dan dirinya jadi semakin bingung dengan sikap Rukia. "Kamu cocok dengan Menoly, Toushiro." Ucap Rukia terdengar sedikit terisak. Hitsugaya kaget mendengar Rukia bicara seperti itu.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" ucap Hitsugaya cukup geregetan. "Kamu juga omong apa lagi? Aku tanya, bukannya dijawab kok malah omong seperti itu."

Rukia menghela napas. "Kamu suka Menoly?" dengan polos Hitsugaya mengangguk, melihat itu mendadak Rukia terang-terangan menangis, sedikit menjerit. "Huaaa."

Hitsugaya kelabakan. "Lho, Kuchiki. Kenapa jadi nangis?" ucap Hitsugaya sedikit panik. "Salah ya aku suka dengan Mallia?" tanyanya.

Rukia yang sesenggukan, menggeleng lalu menghapus air matanya. "Nggak." Katanya terbata. "Itu hak kamu. Kamu mau memperjuangkan itu ya, Toushiro? Aku dukung kok. Nanti kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Warna mata kalian juga sama. Cocok deh." Kelihatan sekali kalau Rukia berbicara seperti itu sangat tidak ikhlas. Padahal dirinya sudah sangat berusaha.

Hitsugaya nyaris melongo mendengar itu, kemudian tertawa geli. "Kamu apaan sih?" tanyanya. Rukia pikir Hitsugaya terlihat malu-malu. "Memang kalau menyukai seseorang itu harus selalu menjadi pasangan? Ini bukan tentang teori cinta tidak harus saling memiliki. Tetapi, ini tentang menyukai. Hanya menyukai." Rukia hanya diam mendengarkan dan sesekali masih sesenggukan. "Hanya menyukai sebatas kagum misalnya. Karena dia cantik, pintar, ramah atau sopan. Seperti itu saja. Dan, aku menyukai Mallia karena salah satu dari itu."

Rukia melongo mendengar itu nyaris saja dia menjerit. Tetapi sadar kalau kini suaranya sudah serak akibat menangis. Jadi, seminggu ini dia salah paham. "Tetapi, Toushiro. Katanya kamu sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Rukia akhirnya.

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?" Hitsugaya menatap Rukia, tersenyum. "Tetapi, iya." Katanya. "Manusia wajar 'kan merasakan hal itu."

Rukia senyum-senyum. " Dengan siapa?" tanya antusias.

Hitsugaya masih menatapnya lama. "Kuchiki." Rukia mengigit bibirnya mendengar itu. "Apakah kamu tidak ingin kita cepat tiba di sekolah? Hari ini ada pelajaran Unohana-sensei." Lanjut Hitsugaya, Rukia melotot.

"OH IYA!" Jeritnya, segera berlari. Namun, ternyata tangannya ditahan oleh Hitsugaya.

"Ku pikir, Kuchiki. Kita masih terlalu muda untuk membicarakan soal cinta. Jujur saja, sebagai bahan obrolan aku tidak terlalu suka topik itu." kata Hitsugaya kemudian berlari meninggalakan Rukia.

"JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU, TOUSHIRO!" teriak Rukia menyusul.

.

.

"_Ternyata memang benar._

_Segala sesuatu tidak dapat diramalkan._

_Itu semua adalah kehendak Tuhan._

_Ramalan itu hanyalah hasil dari sebuah pemikiran kita sendiri."_ – Kuchiki Rukia

.

.

Dan, mengenai siapakah wanita yang benar-benar Hitsugaya sukai? Rukia? Entahlah, kita tidak dapat meramalkan. Semua itu tentang takdir dan kehendak Tuhan. Sekali lagi, bukan dengan ramalan.

.

.

.. FINISH ..

* * *

Ini dia endingnya.

Wah, saya juga tidak menyangka kalau endingnya seperti ini.

Jujur saja, saya sempat bingung menentukan ending HitsuNoly atau HitsuRuki. Yang jelas sebenarnya hanya satu. Saya ingin menyadarkan Rukia hehe. Tetapi, saya juga tidak rela kalau harus HitsuNoly (Hidup HitsuRuki! ^^). Jadinya begini.

Dan kalau ending HitsuRuki, nanti Rukianya akan tetap menganggap ramalannya benar dong? Nah kalau begitu kapan dia insyaf (?)

Sejujurnya, saya juga fans berat HitsuRuki kok! Beneran! Gak bohong! Serius deh! :)

Atau saya salah ya buat ending seperti ini?

Maaf kalau mengecewakan readers.

Oh iya, saya pikir meskipun ini gak ada romancenya sama sekali. Namun perasaan Rukia yang gugup dan patah hati tidak bisa dianggap sekedar perasaan seorang sahabat. Jadinya fict ini nambah genre, ya? hehe.

.

Terima kasih sudah mereview chapter satu, balasannya ada di atas tadi ya! :)

.

Lagi, yang tidak suka silahkan klik back. Terima kasih :)

.

Terima kasih yang sudah mambaca sampai selesai. Dimohon untuk mampir ke kotak review saya (lagi) ya.. hehe :)

.

_.. salam ryn-s .._


End file.
